Paradise Gone
by MGD
Summary: Paradise has disappeared. It was sucked into the void of the underworld. With Themyscira, the Amazons and Wonder Woman are gone. A mysterious figure appears on Donna Troy's balcony looking for help.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: All the characters are property of DC. The story is my own imagination. Yeah me!

AN: It's been forever since I'm done a multiple chaptered JL story, but I'm back and excited about this one. This is future and AU. The story is entirely based on the comic world and has nothing to do with the animated. This follows Simone's latest run on Wonder Woman. Achilles and Talion is the Manazons. Ares was recently killed by Diana's hand and forced into Hades as punishment. He's residing there for the purpose of this story. If you have any questions regarding anything going on, please ask. Enjoy.

Paradise Gone

Prologue

Donna woke up alert, and her heart thumped to the rhythm of a war drum. Like any Amazon, she awoke ready for battle, but this sensation was different. It felt like she had just walked off the battlefield. Her muscles were tight from exertion, her blood pumped from the adrenaline rush associated with battle, and her heart ached for the lost. Most of all, her soul shined with the thrill of victory.

She sat up in bed shoving the covers off her body. Swinging her legs over the edge, she lowered her head into her hands sighing in sorrow. Themyscira disappeared into the abyss months ago, but her soul could not let the island of her people go. The Amazons fought valiantly against the forces Ares led out the Gates of Hades. Ultimately, they stopped Ares from unleashing his deadly army on humanity, but the cost was unfathomable. To seal the gate, the Amazons had to sacrifice their home. Paradise Island was pulled through the gateway destroying it. No one could open the pathway to hell, but there was no way to recover the island.

Donna stood up and headed to the kitchen. Ice cream was sounding more enticing every second. She dug some _Phish Food_ from the fridge and a spoon from the drawer. Flinging the lid onto the counter, she immediately started to working on the carton leaning against the cabinets. Pictures decorated her freezer. The one of her and Diana brought a tear to her eye. Only a handful of Amazons got off the island before it was swallowed up. Diana was on the frontline of the battle when it happened along with the Queen and General. The few Amazons survived on Talion with Achilles' men.

She would have been there if it hadn't been for her promise to get Cassie off Themyscira. Diana didn't want Helena to loose her daughter despite the oath that Cassie had sworn to, so Donna made a promise. She held the unconscious girl in her arms as the island amazingly vanished into thin air. In spite of her hours searching for a solution, Themyscira remained buried in the bowels of hell.

A rattling noise from the living room caught her attention. She grabbed a blade from the knife rack on the counter. On silent feet, Donna slipped through the kitchen doorway towards the noise. Scanning the room, she saw a figure standing wearily in the French doors leading to the balcony. The blade fell to the floor as her mouth fell open. It was Diana in full battle regalia. In a firm voice, Diana ordered, "Donna Troy, sister, the Amazons call you to arms."


	2. Conscription

**A/N: The prologue briefly set up what happened to Themyscira. This chapter gives greater detail to what actually happened. It occurred to me that this probably would make a good story, but I guess I'm writing the sequel first. I always did things backwards. At the bottom, I'll fill readers in on comic details. Just to warn fellow readers, there will be spoilers for Wonder Woman Volume 3.**

**Conscription**

With visibly shaking hands, Donna ran to Diana and laid her hands on her figure. She was real, not a desperate figment of her imagination. Her sister was home, safe and sound. The tears instantly welled in the corners of her eyes. A million thoughts swirled around in her mind, but the only word she could find to murmur was "How?"

Diana smiled sweetly but weakly at her sister. It had been a small eternity spent in the underworld since she had last seen Donna. Every fiber of her being would have loved to sit down on the cozy couch in her sister's quiet apartment with some sweet, decadent treat and catch up on every detail of their lives, but duty came first. She allowed herself one indulgence wrapping her arms around her sister and embracing her fondly for a few moments.

Donna held her sister tightly brimming over with joy with every passing moment as she slowly realized that Diana was really there. Though, the long silence from Diana worried her. When Diana loosened her arms, Donna pulled back with a happy smile plastered on her face, but the worry was apparent in her eyes. Too many things had been left unsaid. Donna took Diana's hand to lead her into the apartment. She replied to the calling formally, "Come in, sister. Tell me your news."

Diana happily followed Donna to the kitchen, where she sat down on a stool arranged around the center island in the kitchen. Turning the burner on under the kettle, Donna opened the cabinet taking out Diana's favorite blend of tea, which she had bought just in case. The sword from Diana girdle made a soft clang as she place it on the marble island. Donna turned around taking in Diana's appearance. She wore full battle armor, not the golden eagle armor but traditional Greek leather and bronze. It was in perfect condition; yet, it was smudged with dirt and other mysterious dark stains. It looked like Diana had just walked off the battlefield.

"We have a few minutes before the others arrive," Diana said smiling when she saw the tea set out on the counter behind Donna.

"Others?" Donna asked wondering if she should expect more of her sisters to appear.

"I contacted the League from the roof of your building before finding your balcony," Diana explained who was coming.

"Diana, what's going on?" Donna asked suddenly out of concern.

Sighing first, Diana answered, "Themyscira is at a stalemate. When Ares emerged through the Gates of Tartarus six years ago, we thought that he was trying to unleash his undead army onto Earth. Since the doors to the gateway had been blasted away and destroyed, the island had to be sacrificed to seal the breech. After you took Cassie from the island, the priestesses prayed to our patrons to use our home to protect the world. Themyscira was sucked into a void between the underworld and Earth. On northern side, there are caverns of rock so solid even I cannot break them. To the south, the River of Styx follows along Themyscira leading the path to Tartarus."

Diana was interrupted by the high-pitched squeal of the kettle. Donna arose to pull it from the heat. Making the tea for Diana, she stated, "Diana, you said that six years have passed, but it was less than six months ago when you disappeared. How did you get back here anyway?"

"Time always moves faster for mortals in the underworld. Every lunar cycle here is equal to one year in Hades. For the dead, I imagine time does not truly matter. I traveled here with this," Diana held up a red circular amulet with Medusa's head. It was the Amulet of Harmonia*, which allowed them to move between dimensions. The Amazons had kept it secure in a temple on Paradise Island. Then Diana asked with concern, "Before I continue, may I ask how you and Cassie fared after you escaped Ares' raid."

With a solemn smile, Donna told her story briefly, "I made it out with barely a scratch. Cassie had a broken arm, several contusions, and a moderate concussion. We monitored her at the Watchtower for a couple days before allowing her to go home. She's okay. It was hard for her when you were gone. Though, she handled it better than after the crisis when Connor died."

"My heart is lifted to hear that she is well," Diana added before taking a sip of her tea. She inhaled the scent deeply moaning thankfully and took a long sip.

"I failed you," Donna whispered dropping her glaze to the swirls of blue in the marble countertop.

Diana looked up at her sister puzzled. She immediately insisted, "Donna, you did no such thing. Literally, you saved Cassie from the depths of hell. I doubt her mother would have forgiven me if she had stayed with us. You and I were the only ones capable of getting her off that island quick enough. I am thankful that you fulfilled your oath to me."

"I don't mean then. I couldn't save you, our sisters, and Themyscira. Somehow, I could banish the Titans of Myth to Hades, but I can't bring back my own kind," Donna confessed her failures in a rant. She held tightly to Diana's hand as she explained how she tried, "The League searched the galaxy for a nexus, but I couldn't open the portal. It was blocked by something. Batman even founded several old sites that Greeks believed to be gateways to Hades. Nothing panned out. Our mystics have been looking for a way to bring the Amazons back, but we were starting to loose hope."

"Don't cry, dear one," Diana reached over brushing tears from Donna's cheek, "We knew our fate when we prayed to the goddesses for help. The Amazons were chosen to guard Hades' doorway. Now, we guard the entrance. Oddly, Themyscira remains a paradise even without the sun, moon, and seas."

"And our sisters?" Donna inquired.

"A few are a little worse for wear, but we hold steadfast. Actually, that is why I am here. They sent me as an emissary to seek help against our constant battling," Diana explained her return.

"Is Ares still trying to dig his way out of hell?" Donna asked with disdain.

"No. It seems that we were wrong about Ares' intentions. He never planned to attack humanity. Whatever he seeks is on Themyscira. We have been fighting back his forces since we disappeared into the void. His attacks were rare and sporadic the first three years, but now he attacks everyday with endless forces. We have prevailed in keeping him from taking our shores, but we have grown wearily with war. I'm hoping that with your help we can finally put an end to his aggressions," Diana revealed her mission.

"Where is Hades? Couldn't he put a stop to Ares and his army?" Donna wondered confused by his lack of involvement.

Diana veered into her tea cup grimly, "Hades has disappeared. We sent a small group, me included, to his palace when Ares began attacking each day. Lord Hades and Lady Persephone had not been seen by their servants in so long that many had gone mad with boredom. I called in Dr. Fate, Tempest, and Zatanna to see if they can help us locate them."

"Who else is joining us on our vacation to hell?" Donna asked as her lips curled up into a smirk.

Diana smiled back happy to be back in the fighting company of her sister once again, "I had my commlink with me when the gate was sealed. I just called into the Hall of Justice and requested that available bodies be sent to rendezvous on your rooftop for a mission to Hades. Hal didn't seem to believe it was me until the computer finished its identity scan. He promised to send what the League could spare. I put in the personal calls to Fate, Tempest, and Zatanna. They should be here soon." Diana finished the last sips of her tea before standing. She adjusted her armor and replaced the sword to her belt.

"Guess I better get dressed," Donna smirked. In a flash, she spun around the kitchen ending at the doorway. Her sleeping attire had been replaced with her starry silver armor. Two glowing ropes hung from her girdle. She unstrapped the golden one and held it out to Diana. She said, "I kept it safe like I promised, but I think it belongs in the hands of the one who Hestia entrusted it to."

With a bright smile, Diana took the Lasso of Truth from Donna. It glowed illuminating the dark room when she touched it. When the glow dimmed to its usual shine, Diana attached it to her belt. She nodded her head, "Let's join our friends."

**Things You Should Know While Reading This:**

**This story follows the storyline established by Gail Simone in the WW comics before WW #600.**

**Ares is actually dead or stuck in the underworld. He was involved in a scheme on Themyscira. Using a weapon of the gods, Diana literally split his head in two banishing him to the underworld. He can communicate with certain figures on Earth, but he can't play with humanity right now.**

**Hades is not the version seen in the JL animated series. There never was a relationship between Hades and Hippolyta, and there isn't really any bad blood between Hades and the Amazons. For my story, he is just missing right now.**

**Athena is dead. She passed on in the comic series awhile back. Her spirit is still evident from time to time on Themyscira, but she is no longer a figure of flesh. Diana is still Athena's champion (whatever that means with her being dead). The rest of Diana's patron goddess (and god) are still fine and kicking.**

**The Amazons are the guardians of hell's gate. There is a gateway to Tartarus underground on Themyscira.**

**The Titans of Myth are the original Titans (before Zeus and Hera). Donna banished them to Hades through some sun-eater machine in the Return of Donna Troy (back in 2005?). Great read. George Perez did the art.**

**Batman is Dick Grayson right now. Bruce Wayne is technically not dead anymore. He is stuck in some time-hopping nightmare attempting to get back to the 21****st**** century, which means uncertain peril for everyone else. For the purposes of this story, he is still lost in time.**

**If you have any other questions, ask. Obviously, I know my stuff.**

***Amulet of Harmonia was mentioned back in WW Volume 2 # 165 or in the graphic novel **_**Paradise Lost **_**(Great read if you love WW/BM). It allows you to hop from place to place in an instant and more than one person can use it at a time.**

**Hope all these notes clarify some things for non-comic readers. Please tell me what you think of my story. I like to know if I should stop. Bad things just don't need to be seen, so please review. Thanks. **

–**MGD, your friendly, unintentional neighborhood beer promoter**


	3. To Arms

**To Arms**

Donna tied her sword and sheath to the vacant spot left by the Lasso of Truth. Diana had forced her to take it when Themyscira vanished claiming it would do more good in Man's World than stuck among the peaceful tribes of Amazons. She smiled feeling relieved to no longer be carrying the weight and title associated with the Lasso. It didn't feel right taking the role of Wonder Woman after the Crisis. Donna would always prefer just being herself, plain ole' Donna Troy.

Diana had adjusted her own arms and opened the French doors leading to the balcony. They ascended to the roof to meet their small force of fighters. A red blur swallowed up Diana before they even reached the roof. Smiling, Donna continued to head for the roof giving the old friends a moment to catch up. When Superman pulled back from his bear-hug, he was grinning from ear to ear. He spoke softly, "I was beginning to think that we had lost you, too."

"I do hope that when my time comes I will be allotted the honor to join other warriors in the Elysian Fields. There are worst places, but it has not been joyful to live within the realm of Hades," she smiled, "I missed you as well Clark. It has been far too long since I have been amongst my friends."

"So, what Donna told us was true? Themyscira literally got sucked into hell," Clark replied, "Only with your gods, Diana."

"They are an active lot," Diana admitted, "That is why I have returned. We need help stopping Ares. His dead army has amassed numbers that we cannot contain."

"Undead armies, rogue god of war, and transport to hell. Ahh, just another day in the JLA," Superman mused, "You know you made Hal's day when you announced that you needed a force for a mission to hell. He sounded perky over the comms."

"I doubt his optimism will last once we arrive in Hades," Diana spoke grimly.

The pair landed on the roof a second later. Batman approached them first. He placed a gloved hand on her shoulder giving it a strong squeeze. With a warm smile, he replied in a soft voice, "Diana, we're glad to have you back."

"Thank you, Richard," Diana nodded her head smiling brightly at the young Bat, "I see Damien is joining us."

"The kid is accustomed to Gotham. We have plenty of lunatics but not a lot of the supernatural. What better way to teach him about magic than a trip to hell?" Dick responded with a wide grin.

"What better way indeed," Diana laughed, "The Amazons would admire your initiative. My mother always said real experience made the best lessons." Robin stood a few feet off behind the infamous three superheroes watching every movement and body gesture. Diana felt a strange sense of familiarity feeling the intensity of his stare. She just did what she had in the past with his father; she smiled warmly. His frown grew even more pronounced. Suppressing a laugh, she turned around to see who was coming with her and Donna.

Hal gave Diana a finger salute before returning to his conversation with Dr. Light and Cyborg. Dr. Light and Cyborg acknowledged her with smiles waiting to be addressed on the situation. Zatanna was making light conversation with Donna. Diana walked up to the girls and embraced Zee in her arms. She spoke, "Thank you for coming to our aid. If you are willing, I was hoping you could help us find an absentee god."

"The imbalance in Hades sends psychic shocks into our dimension. Eventually, those waves will disrupt the magical fields here. I'm just saving us from solving a bigger problem later on. Magic can only take so much disruption before the unsteadiness causes severe repercussions," Zatanna explained the importance of the mission for Earth.

"Just one question, Diana. Where's our transportation?" Hal joined in the conversation with the women. He crossed his arms over his chest.

Diana held up a red clay disc with the image of Medusa on it, "With this. Everyone form a circle interlocking your hands."

They gathered as she instructed. Donna stood next to Diana. She placed her hand on one side of the red disc that Diana held. The sisters began speaking the language of their people. In a bright flash, the entire group was transported to the shores of Themyscira.


	4. Battle Ready

This is all owned by DC, but I am having fun with it.

This chapter is from the POV of Damien or the latest Robin in the comics.

**Battle Ready**

The team landed on the beach. The sky was nonexistent. Above them, there was a thick layer of rock high above the island. An eerie red glow lit the land washing the white beach in the color of blood. A hand pulled Damien back from the water's edge.

In a gritty voice, Dick gave a devilish smile, "Avoid the river, kid. It's literally the pathway to hell."

Damien glared at the river suspiciously watching the water lap on the beach. He followed the edge between paradise and hell on the beach. On the other end of the sands, a group of statuesque woman approached their group. The women wore matching blood-red tunics covered with skillfully layered bronze armor. Each one carried a round shield, bronze-tipped spear, and a leather sheath bound around their waists. Donna and Diana headed out to meet the infantry grasping arms with the women in greeting. Damien listened carefully trying to assess what they were discussing.

Diana shifted to address the Earthly heroes, "Scouts spotted a small group of lingering shadows lurking back the cliffs and dropping off into the River Styx. Ares has sent shades to search the island again. We have spotted the spies moving across our lands nearly everyday now. The infantry will assembly 500 meters south of here. The cavalry is preparing as we speak. The League on the ground needs to hold the left flank while the League in the air provides cover for the Amazon riders. Io and Agathe have brought extra weaponry."

"How long till Ares shows up?" Superman inquired looking skeptically at the double sided battle axe that Cyborg was studying.

"Now," Diana said with disturbing certainty.

Damien took a battle stance flexing his arms with the katana-style short swords that he received from a spikey haired blond Amazon that nodded at him with surprising respect. He carefully gazed over the surface of the murky water of the River Styx ready to identify any disturbance. Nothing. There was nothing. He snorted in frustrated. Obviously, the reputation of the Amazons was exaggerated. The second that he thought it was the same second the ground started to shake.

A creature with one eye thrust up out of the water towering thirty feet above the beach, and it was only at waist level in the river. As five more Cyclopes emerged from the river, dark, slithering guardsman became to climb from the dark depths of the river as well. Involuntarily, Damien's eyes went wide at the towering figures and slinking army of dead. The glowing eyes of the corpse-like shadows reminded him briefly of the manic lunacy that shined in the eyes of the Joker. He swore that there was a hunger in their eyes-a hunger for flesh, living flesh.

"Stay sharp. These things are already dead, so chopping them up may not stop them until they're actual dust. If the line breaks, fall back with the Amazons. Find Donna," Batman commanded as he assumed his own fighting stance. He whirled a spear low as if it was a bo staff.

"Only cowards turn in a fight," Damien voiced his opinion of retreating.

"And acting as a lone fighter will have a group of innocent Amazons running in to save your self righteous ass. Don't get one of them killed because you have a big head," Batman commanded.

Damien glared at his mentor through his cowl and gave the man a slight pout like a petulant child. He withheld his personal thoughts and ran into battle after hundreds of Amazons. Dick smirked flexing his bo staff ready to follow young Robin into battle. He stopped for a moment to see a shadow fly over the Amazon. He looked up to see a cavalry of flying horses carrying Amazons with bows into the conflict. He was surprised for a moment when he saw a mysterious figure in black leading the legion instead of Hippolyta. He grimaced for a moment as suspicion crawling all over his mind. Releasing the thought, he pushed the thought to the back of his mind before he charged into the gore.

A/N: Should I write the battle scene. It's not my forte, but I'll give it a whirl if you want it.

Lady-Isis: Can you guess who the mysterious figure in black is? It's about to get interesting people, I promise.


	5. The Golden Shield

A/N: There are some spoilers in this note, but only for comic book readers. Okay, I know a lot of you may not be familiar with the comics, but my story is set in that world. Dick is Batman in that world, so he is Bats in my story. The important thing is not to count Bruce out in my story. Actually if you read this chapter, it will give you a glimpse of Bruce's role. Enjoy. Please let me know what you think.

**The Golden Shield**

It felt like battle had dragged on for days, not hours. Ares' army had not made it onto the beaches of Themyscira. The Amazons had held the line as they always did, but their forces grew ragged and fatigued as the unrelenting swarms of lifeless shades continued to pour out of the waters of the dark River Styx. The League stood just as strong next to the legendary warriors.

Batman took a breath standing knee deep in the strangely dark waters of the river. Looking down in the water, he could not see into its depths with the special Starlight lenses that Bruce had developed. It was impossible to describe why it was opaque and dark. The water was not muddy or torrent. It just coursed black into Hades like the shades shadowed the water itself. He took another breath lifting his spear and reentered the battle.

Thrusting his spear into the first advancing soldier, he pulled it free and swung the weapon low to kick the shade off its feet. He turned to the left and secured the spear into the riverbed. Then, he kicked back two oncoming shade soldiers back into the waters. Over the commlinks, Lantern called out, "Donna, pull back your troops. Clark and I are going to vaporize these bastards once and for all."

After a brief word with Diana, both sisters shouted to the lines, "Amazons, reform on the beach! Reassembly on the beach!"

Instantly, the phalanx relined shield to shield and spears at the ready. The lines spanned nearly the entire length of the beach and six warriors deep. Once the last of the Amazons cleared the water and was on the beach, Superman and Green Lantern lit up the water until it glowed an eerily mix of the red and green.

For a moment, there was complete silence as everyone waited to see if it was finally over. After counting down for a few minutes, the line erupted with cheers. The victory had come slowly, but they finally found a way to stop the endless rows of shade soldiers. Or, so they thought.

A horrible cry filled the cavern over the roars and cheers of the Amazons. It sounded as though a hundred thousand souls died in that one instant. Shadows fell on the beach as shades flew over their heads and plunged into the depths of the river. Suddenly, the line of shade soldiers reformed rising from Styx ready in full battle gear. As true professional soldiers, the Amazons were back in formation in a second marching back into battle.

Batman got on the comms immediately, "We need a plan, now. This force just keeps attacking without purpose. They aren't pushing to advance. They're a distraction from something else. Diana, why is Ares trying to get to on Themyscira?"

"We don't know. There is no specific pattern to the attacks," she responded.

"Where is the best place to sneak onto the island if your main forces are diverted?" he asked knocking down two freakish shadows.

"The north end of the island is the best place, where the old Bana-Mighdall settlement first was," Diana said over the comm.

"We need to get a force over there now," he shouted driving off an attack of five soldiers. Lantern scooped down shoving the entities off of him and creating a shell around him.

"Don't worry. Our forces are already on there way," Diana promised.

Batman looked up to see the Leader of the Pegasus cavalry flying towards the north side of the island. Half of the squad followed after the mysterious figure. Batman had suspected that the squad was heading to the to the north end of the island before he even got on the commlink.

Diana leapt into the air and rallied the other half the cavalry around her. Leading the remaining flyers, she took them to take out the two remaining Cyclopes. Within minutes, Superman had knocked one of the Cyclopes down as Diana rapidly flung several spears directly into the center of its eye. The other one hit the river next falling on top of its own entrails after four swords sliced its belly open.

A bright spark shone in the northern sky as the last Cyclopes fell. Donna explained, "The cavalry has intercepted Ares off the Northern Ridge on the edge of the island. They are holding him off for now, but we need to get reinforcements over there soon. They won't be able to hold him off Themyscira for long."

"Hal, can you create a shield on this front while we divert forces to the northern shore?" Batman yelled backing away from the line to the beach.

"Only temporarily. Their weapons must have some kind of magical crap on them. They're breaking through my screens with three or four hacks," he spoke wearily.

"We need a plan, people!" Cyborg shouted over the comm as he blasted the amassing groups of shades coming at him.

"I can stop them," Zatanna injected suddenly, "I can erect a barrier between the realm of Hades and Themyscira, but the Amazons . . ."

Diana yelled, "Do it, Zatanna. Do it now. We have to stop Ares before he steps foot on the island."

"You don't know the cost, Diana. Your people . . ." Zatanna tried.

"Do it!" Diana demanded, again.

Zatanna stopped stalling and levitated to a position high above the island. She began to chant mumbled words in her backwards way calling forth the Shield of Artemis, the Helmet of Athena, and Hestia's Lasso of Truth. The Shield and Helmet fused together with a brilliant flash. The Lasso wrapped around the edge of the shield, and a golden crisscrossed net stretched to every point of the island. Everyone shouted pulling back the infantry and cavalry. With a bright flash of green, Lantern pushed off the shade troops off the beach as the shield came between them and the river.

Superman burst with a shot of energy towards the center of the island to catch Zatanna as she fell from the sky. The spell stole every ounce of energy from her body. She appeared unconscious by the time Superman had her on the shore. Near fainting, Zatanna whispered a warning to the Diana, "The gifts from your goddesses maintained the mysticism of the island. Without them, Themyscira has no protective enchantments including the Amazons' immorality." With that, she fell into unconsciousness.

The battle was over. Neither side attained victory, but whatever Ares sought on Themyscira was safe. The cavalry picked up the severely injured along with Superman and Lantern carrying them to the medical center of the city. As the soldiers marched back towards the center city of Themyscira, Dick instructed Damien to stay with Cyborg and Donna, "Help them attend to the wounded. The field training would do you good if another disaster ever hit Gotham, again."

"What will you be doing?" Damien asked suspiciously.

"Helping the cavalry," Dick answered walking away briskly towards the stables.

**Reconnaissance Mission**

Dick sheltered his body behind a column in a portico across the square from the stables. Most of the Amazons had filtered out of the building heading to the main hall for a debriefing by their Queen. The members that diverted to fight Hades came out with ghastly gashes on their arms and legs. They faced the worst of the battle. Gladly, they all walked out of the building alive.

Finally, the captain of the squad walked out. Instead of going towards the main hall, he rushed in other direction to the palace. Without his armor, Dick was certain that it was a man. He gauged him to be about six foot four and around 240 pounds. The man walked with a strong gait and carefully observed his surroundings. Just as the man was about to pass through the doors of the palace, he glanced over his shoulders checking out the buildings nearby.

His eyes went wide when he finally saw the man's face. It couldn't be him. There was a body. They buried it under a different name, but they all knew it was his body. Dick couldn't stop himself from whispering, "Bruce."

A/N: It gets really juicy in the next chapter. I promise!


	6. Recon Mission

**Reconnaissance Mission**

Dick sheltered his body behind a column in a portico across the square from the stables. Most of the Amazons had filtered out of the building heading to the main hall for a debriefing by their Queen. The members that diverted to fight Hades came out with ghastly gashes on their arms and legs. They faced the worst of the battle. Gladly, they all walked out of the building alive.

Finally, the captain of the squad walked out. Instead of going towards the main hall, he rushed in other direction to the palace. Without his armor, Dick was certain that it was a man. He gauged him to be about six foot four and around 240 pounds. The man walked with a strong gait and carefully observed his surroundings. Just as the man was about to pass through the doors of the palace, he glanced over his shoulders checking out the buildings nearby.

His eyes went wide when he finally saw the man's face. It couldn't be him. There was a body. They buried it under a different name, but they all knew it was his body. Dick couldn't stop himself from whispering, "Bruce."

Carefully, Dick shadowed the man back to the palace. There was something horribly wrong here. Halfway back to the palace, the man turned and surveyed his surroundings with dark blue eyes. He scanned every inch of the square freakishly stopping precisely on the column where Dick was perched. His eyes narrowed on the column before returning to his original path.

_What it possible? Did Bruce end up in Hades? Was Diana able to find him and restore him?_ The possibilities swirled around Dick's mind. He shook them off and reminded himself of the lessons that Bruce had hammered into him. There was always a logically explanation for everything, even the horrible non-logical nature of magic. Everything happens for a reason. He enhanced his specs to focus on the man.

Once the man entered the palace through a back entryway, he launched a grapnel to the roof of the palace. Swinging along the far west stairwell of the palace, Dick started to move up to roof. Suddenly, a window swung open as he reached it.

"Are you going to crawl all the way up or just come in here?" a deep voice inquired.

His eyes went wide beneath the cowl. The voice wasn't the deep rasp of Batman that he could perfectly mimic at age sixteen. This was the voice of his mentor and adoptive father. It was the private voice of Bruce Wayne.

Slowly, Dick edged over to the window and squatted down in the windowsill. Bruce lunged against the wall next to the window patiently waiting for him to enter the stairwell. They stared silently at each for several moments – neither man moved or reacted. Finally, Bruce uncrossed his arms and pulled a black leather riding glove from his right hand. Dick tightened the grip on the Batarang that he had been holding since the window opened.

"Go ahead and take a sample," Bruce insisted holding out his hand.

"What do you mean?" Dick asked cautiously.

"Every instinct you have is telling you that something is wrong. There is no way I'm alive. Darkseid killed me with his omega vision. Clark gave you my body. You and Tim tested the DNA to confirm it was me. So, take my DNA and test it. While I answer your questions, your system can complete an analysis on my blood," Bruce summarized all the suspicions that were whirling around his head.

Dick jumped down onto the large landing several feet away from 'Bruce'. He threw a pack over to the man and commanded, "You should know what to do."

Bruce took a dagger from his belt and made a small slit on the side of his ring finger. Then, he pulled a plastic square from the crime investigation kit. He tossed the pack back to Dick. Collecting some blood from his finger, he tossed the sample back to Dick. Dick set the sample in his portable computer. He ordered, "Explain."

"When Darkseid hit me, it obliterated my parts and sent my particles into another universe. The body was probably the Batman of that universe. It would explain the DNA match. You would have had to test the frequency at which his particles moved to see that it wasn't actually me," Bruce began to tell his story.

"Tim never thought it was our Bruce, even though, the DNA matched. He was so sure that he started to look for him almost right after we buried the body," Dick stated, "If you were sent to an alternate Earth, how did you end up here?"

"I wasn't on the other Earth very long. It only took seconds for my body to destabilize. My body moved at an opposing frequency to everything else on that Earth. My particles were broken down in under minutes. Again, I was obliterated and send spiraling into oblivion," Bruce visibly shuttered recalling the experience, "When I finally woke up, I was sprawled out on the floor of a cave forty-eight thousand years in the past."

"Time travel?" Dick asked skeptically.

"It was more like time jumps. I would be trapped back in ancient times for six months and would jump two thousands years ahead for another six months," Bruce tried to explain the pattern that he was stuck in.

"How long have you been here?" Dick questioned.

"Four months in standard time. With the time acceleration in Hades, it has been close to four years down here," Bruce answered, "My movements are paradoxical to the flow of time in our universe. I have been trying to figure out how to stop the time jumps and synchronize my body back to the rhythm of our timeline."

With a smirk, Bruce stated, "So, the DNA came back as mine."

"And your particle frequency matches mine," Dick smiled back at him.

"You were always more trusting than I am," Bruce commented.

"Diana would have pummeled you into dust if you weren't Bruce," Dick made a point.

"True," Bruce smiled, "Speaking of Diana, she will pummel me if I don't get upstairs soon. I promised her that I watched the twins while she and Hippolyta brief the Amazons." Bruce turned and started to head up the stairs.

Dick secured the Batarang back into his belt. He followed after Bruce up the stairwell. As he followed, he wondered, "Twins?"

"Polly and Grace. They'll turn two in about month," he said over his shoulder.

"Wait! Diana had twins," Dick spoke incredulously.

"Not just Diana. She had some help," Bruce smirked leaving Dick gaping for a few moments.


	7. Wonder Twins

**Wonder Twins**

After overcoming his shock, Dick caught up with Bruce, who was heading quickly up the staircase. He called up to him, "What do you mean that Diana had help? Just what happened in the last four years?"

"Let's get up to the girls. I'll introduce you to your sisters as soon as Diana gets on her way," Bruce paused outside a doorway assuring Dick that he would have an explanation.

Quietly, he pushed the door open revealing a nursery carefully laid out on the highest tower of the Amazonian palace. Two hand-carved cradles decorated with the deep lush purple linens signified the royal birthright of the two small girls that slept inside them. One child slept peacefully while the other was nestled in the arms of Hippolyta as she quietly hummed to the disgruntled child. She looked up to see Bruce and smiled warmly.

He moved swiftly across the room and took the whinny toddler from her grandmother. The girl cried out for a moment as she was jostled into the arms of her father. She whined a couple more times before snuggling into the crook of his arm. Hippolyta gently brushed her hand over the child's soft blonde curls.

"She still favors you above all," the Queen spoke quietly to Bruce, "I will retrieve Diana. I suspect that it will take time to figure out our next strategy in this horrendous war."

"Hippolyta, you should know that we had to use a spell. It had an awful cost for the Amazons," he warned her.

"Our immortality," she acknowledged, "I believe that we all felt the cost. Watch over the young ones. Keep our future safe." Hippolyta nodded her head towards Dick and moved to a doorway on the far side of the room. Swiftly, she disappeared through it closing the door behind her.

Dick pulled the cowl off his face and moved closer to the cradle holding a child. He glazed over her taking in her appearance from head to toe. Her skin had the same sun-kissed tone as Donna after she had spent a few days on Themyscira. The young girl slept deeply on her stomach taking in deep content breaths. Without a thought, Dick brushed the soft black curls atop her head.

"We named her Grayson," Bruce said softly standing behind him, "Grace for short."

"I'm honored," Dick replied gratefully taking in his namesake, "and surprised. I always assumed that you would name any daughters Martha after your mother."

"Diana already named this one Martha. She insisted that I name Grace since she named Polly," Bruce held out his daughter towards Dick, "This is Martha Hippolyta Wayne, also known as Polly. That little one is Grayson Penny Wayne."

Dick smiled at the reference to Alfred. He joked, "I always thought that if Diana ever had kids they would be named something like Athena or Aphrodite."

"Me too," Bruce responded smiling as he put the other girl into her cradle.

"If I wasn't here to see it, I don't think that I would believe they were yours. I just never imagined you taking care of babies. No offense, of course," Dick admitted.

"After Talia told me that she lost had lost Damien, I honestly didn't think that I would either. As you know, Diana can be very convincing. Plus would you believe that there is no form of protection on an island of women," Bruce smirked a bit as he headed towards the doorway that Hippolyta went through, "Come on. There's food in the next room."

They entered a makeshift dining room and living room. Bruce moved over to a small table with four chairs. The table was filled with cooked meats, fruits, breads, and carafes of wine and water. Bruce took his usual spot at the table and waved for Dick to join him. Filling two goblets with a mixture of wine and water, he passed one over to Dick. He lifted his own goblet in salute, "Here's to my children, all of them."

Dick lifted his own cup and took a sip. He asked, "So, you and Diana . . . how did that happen?"

"That's a long story. I have two questions of my own to ask first. Then, I will give you the own story," Bruce offered. Dick nodded in consent. He continued, "Why did you take up the mantle? How is the family?"

Dick paused and put the goblet on the table. He sighed, "I could give you a million justifications, but it was really a simple decision. Gotham was dying without Batman. At some point, Gotham became my home. I couldn't let it fall apart at the seams, so I became Batman. As far as the family goes, Alfred is resilient but misses you everyday. Tim is on a mission to find something. He added red to his Robin title and graciously passed his mask onto Damien. Damien proves to be reliable and determined to prove that he is worthy of your legacy. Barbara is a bit mysterious these days. She's back in Gotham putting something together. Now, tell me about you and Diana."

Bruce recounted, "I woke up on the shore . . . . . .

A/N: I know cliffhangers stink, but I swear that I'm working on the background story. Couple of notes on his chapter: the name Polly came from the Wonder Woman series when she was with Tom and Bruce did not insist that Dick take up the mantle of the Bat. He made the decision of his own accord. Last thing, Talia told Bruce that she lost his child in a series "The Son of the Bat" but actually put the kid up for adoption. If anything needs explaining, please shoot me your questions. Watch out for the next chapter. I'm hoping to post it tomorrow. As always, please let me know how I'm doing.


	8. Love Story

A/N: Instead of Bruce recounting the story, I wrote it in a the third person style. Just easier. I have a feeling that you may find this too short, but this is just one part of a much longer story. I tried to pick out key sequences. Hope you enjoy what I put in this.

**Love Story**

He felt the cool lap of water surround his body and back away. His body shivered every time that the water flowed around his form. Finally, he came to full conscious as someone approached. The person fell onto their knees next to him on the sand. Turning onto his back, he caught a glimpse of the person. He spoke, "Diana?"

It was hours later when he awoke again. He jumped up in bed with sweat rolling down his back. Closing his eyes, he took deep breaths trying to center himself before taking in his surroundings. Opening his eyes, he searched the room attempting to figure out where the latest jump had sent him.

White veils drifted lightly around the bed. The sheets felt like silk as he tested the materials between his fingers. The veils were slightly translucent, but the room was very dimly lit. He could make out shadows along the wall. The room was large with only a few pieces of furniture. When he scanned the far left wall, his defenses dropped a little. The golden armor belonged to an Amazon-one that he knew particularly well.

Finally, he landed back in his own timeline. With the help of Ray Palmer and Mr. Terrific, he could figure out how to stabilize his particle frequency and hopefully synchronize back to the right time. Relaxing into the bed sheets, he smiled knowing that his nightmare was finally reaching an end. His thoughts were halted by the sound of the door opening.

Diana turned to close the door quietly. She carried a tray with food and medical supplies on it. Setting down on the bench at the end of the bed, she pushed the veils aside to check on Bruce. Smiling warmly, she greeted him, "You look well rested. Are you hungry?"

"Very," he answered in a very Bruce Wayne voice.

Diana picked up a plate and goblet of water from the tray. Sitting down next to him, she handed him the water allowing him to take some before handing over some sliced fruit. Their eyes met. Bruce ate in silence for a few moments.

Diana bit her lip hesitantly for a moment. With a frown, she said in a rush, "I am so sorry, Bruce. If I had known you were here, I would have been here the day that we lost you. It was a terrible mistake on my behalf. I should have checked in spite of the evidence we had."

"Diana, what do you mean if I was here?" he tried to decipher her words.

"Hades. I would have come if I knew," she said sadly.

"Hades? How did we end up in Hades?" he asked putting the plate aside and moving to get out of bed to investigate.

"Easy," Diana warned him, "You passed out on the beach. You washed up from the River Styx. Themyscira was pulled into Tartarus after a fight with Ares."

"We are not on our Earth. The whole island is trapped in hell?" he inquired again. Diana grabbed his hand running her thumb across his palm in a soothing manner.

"Yes," she assured him.

_Ten days later-Hades Time_

Diana landed on the rock ledge a few feet from where Bruce had set up an outpost. She had her arms crossed over her chest and shook her head briefly for a moment. Bruce caught her stance out of the corner of his eye. He smirked focusing his attention back to the telescope that he got from the Amazons. He was in for a lecture.

"You have been up here for nearly ten hours. We have a solid sentry force monitoring the island," Diana reminded him.

"Your people have been stuck here for two years, Diana. You should be focusing on finding a way out. I can act as lookout for the time that I'm here while you work on finding a way," Bruce suggested making a note in his log.

"Bruce, we have tried everyway imaginable to get out of here. We can't do it without finding Hades. My people are already working on a plan to reach his palace and present our issue to him," she explained.

"And you are leading the party," he concluded.

"Yes," she confirmed shifting her hands to her hips.

"Is that the wisest decision? If Ares attacks the island, you are the best line of defense against him," he insisted.

"I think you forgot that we have the great Batman to help us," Diana replied in a challenging tone, "How are you on a flying horse?"

"Diana," he interjected with annoyance.

"I'm being serious. You grew up riding horses at the manor, and you are a master of every weapon that we possess. It would be effortless for you to join our cavalry in the next attack," she attempted to convince him of the assignment.

"You shouldn't become reliant on me, Diana," he grumbled standing to address her.

"Like you would ever walk away from a justified fight," she helped him onto his feet.

Gently, he held her elbows, "I won't be here for long. Every six months my particles scatter, and I am thrown to the mercy of some bizarre time stream. The Amazons have been wonderful and very helpful these past days, but I cannot stabilize my particles without access to the Watchtower."

"How long?" she asked steeling her facial expressions.

"Six months," he confessed.

"Then, we make due with the time that we do have," she claimed firmly, "Gather your things. Your tactical expertise would serve us better than you acting as a lookout."

She moved to gather his supplies, but he stopped her. He wondered, "Diana, why do you trust me? How do you know that I'm speaking the truth? For all you know, I could be a spy for Ares."

"Because, Bruce, I know you. I would know your soul anywhere," she promised.

_173 days later (six months)-Hades time_

Bruce stepped outside from the main banquet hall taking in the night air. Inhaling deeply, he enjoyed the sweet scent of Themyscira. Despite being trapped in Hades, the island had not lost one ounce of its tropical island majesty-just the light of the sun and the moon. He turned back slightly to see who joined him from the feast. Of course, it was Diana.

"It is rude to exit a banquet held in your honor when it has barely begun," she teased.

"Five hours of feasting and dancing is just the beginning," he arched an eyebrow at her statement.

"You would make a lousy Amazon, Bruce. You never knew when to enjoy the moment," she mused thinking back on all the years that they fought side by side, "You leave us tonight. We shall miss you. Your brilliance on the battlefield gave us a great victory today. My mother spoke of assigning you as captain of the cavalry."

"Diana, you should have told her my presence was temporary here," he pushed cold hard reality on her, "I will be gone anytime now."

"I know," she stated calmly, "I wish there was a way we could help you."

"You will help me once you find Hades and are released from this pit," he reminded her of their detailed plan, "Find Palmer and Barry. You have a record of my frequency disturbance."

"I will. I vow my life on it, Bruce," she looked away from his face into the black rock face above the island, "You know a lot has happened since you left."

"Thing will change with or with my presence. At least, I just missed a few months instead of several years or decades," he said in a logically response, "Hopefully, the world isn't falling apart with both of us missing. Clark and J'onn are strong, but Hal has a quite a battle with all the new Lantern Corps."

"I was one of them for awhile," Diana revealed.

"You never told me," he said matter-of-factly, "Let me guess, one of the star sapphires."

"How did you deduce that one?" she asked annoyed by his correct deduction.

"You said that the star sapphires were the embodiment of love. Who has a bigger heart than you, Diana," he smiled knowingly.

"The black ring took me first. If not for you and Aphrodite, I could have become a horrific plague on humanity," she darkened the moment.

"What did I do?" he asked curiously.

"You gave me back myself," she admitted, "Only you could break me of the dark creature that possessed my soul."

"I don't quite understand all that you are saying, but I'm glad that our friendship could provide you assistance despite my absence," he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Turning towards him, she revealed the significance of his presence, "Friendship was not enough; nor was family. My own sister and mother could not break the beast that I was. It was you."

She slipped her arms around his neck and drew her body closer to his. He held her shoulders halting her advance, "Diana, I wasn't even there."

"Bruce, stop overanalyzing every possible outcome that could spiral from this one encounter. I am trapped in hell. You're lost in time. For once, dam the consequences," she pushed.

His eyes blazed into hers for several moments challenging her to release him. Then, she took a breath. He could feel her pride returning. The moment had passed.

Surprising him, she released her pride and begged, "Please."

He licked his bottom lip shaken by the rise of emotions in their brief exchange. He was ready for goodbye, not the equivalent of 'I love you'. As his grip on her shoulder loosened, she moved her hands up his neck to cup his jaw. Choosing to strike, she went in quickly brushing a soft lingering kiss on his lips. She sighed contently ready to step back from him.

Bruce was quick to act. Physical actions had always been easier for him than discussions about emotions. He swept her body up in his arms and walked across the agora. Finding the darkest corner in the portico of a temple, he unleashed every pent up frustration that he had felt trapped in his situation. There was solace to be found in her arms.

_One year and seven months-Hades time_

He came to as a dim light from the outside began to light the bedchamber. Rolling to the side, he brushed the dark strands off her face. They counted the days that they had together knowing it could be ruined at anytime. Bruce concluded that the altered state of time in Hades gave him a longer window before the next time jump. It was an ironically gracious break considering their location.

Diana sighed with delight as she awoke. Bruce developed a habit of stroking his fingers through her hair when he woke up before her. It was part of their morning routine. He began to brush his fingers lower to start the other part of their morning routine. She closed her eyes and opened her legs in anticipation of his touch. Her eyes popped open when his fingers continued to stroke over her belly carefully.

"Diana, your abdomen is swollen," he pulled the covers back to inspect her body.

"Worry about it later, Bruce. We have other things to attend to before your early training sessions with the horses," she dragged his body on top of her own.

"When was your last menses?" he inquired.

Startled by the question, she gaped and could not form an answer immediately. He replied, "Are you pregnant, Diana?"

_Present-Hades time_

"Why did Diana wait so long to come to us for aid?" Dick asked before finishing up the last pastry on the table.

"They found the Amulet about four weeks ago in one of the palaces of Hades. The mystics spent that time testing it to make sure it was authentic and not a trap," Bruce finished his tale, "Dick, it is good to see you, but we've been here for awhile. It wouldn't hurt if you slip down and find Donna. She should be part of the Amazon's meeting."

"Okay," he stood up pulling the cowl back in place. He understood the underlining meaning in his words. Bruce wanted Dick to find out the condition of the Amazons after the sacrifice that they made. He paused at the door and turned to Bruce, "I'm glad that you're not dead this time."


	9. Amazons in Conference

**Amazons in Conference**

Donna felt a feather light touch sweep across her forearm. Smiling, she greeted, "Welcome back. Did you find whatever you were looking for?"

"I found El Dorado and beyond," Dick responded stepping in line with her, "Has the kid been behaving himself?"

"He has been standing in the corner next to Cyborg observing every movement in the room with a scowl on his face the whole time that you were gone. I can't figure out if he's admiring all the women around here or sizing them up for later," Donna joked, "It's freaky how much he acts like Bruce sometimes. He definitely adds weight to the nature side of the nature vs. nurture argument."

"Wonder if that's true in every case," Dick mumbled under his breath.

"In what case?" Donna asked confused by his response.

Dick shut his eyes for a moment cursing himself internally. He steeled the tone of his voice and replied, "Later. What did I miss?"

"Just the battle review. Diana stepped away for a minute to conference with Hippolyta. I think something big is about to happen," Donna responded just as Diana and Hippolyta returned to their places in the throne room. Hippolyta took her place in a beautifully craved oak throne. Phillipus and the Queen's Guard surrounded the space around the throne.

Diana moved to the center of the room to address the large group of Amazons that lined each corner of the room. She spoke in a commanding tone, "Today, we stood together and stopped Ares as we have time and time again for the last six years, but it is a sad day for our people. Ten days ago, a squad led by Acissius embarked to search for Hades along the waters of the Acheron. Acissius was returned to us by the armies of Ares that attacked the North. Her squad stood strong by the waters and went down as warriors. Acissius and her squad join our sisters in Hades realm. Before her departure, she told us that Hades has been banished from his realm. For now, we are protected by the barrier created by our friend, Zatanna. Whatever Ares seeks to take from our home is safe for now. But, as we all know, he will not stop until he has what he desires. We must regroup and find what he desires to take from us. It has been the mandate of the Amazons to protect the Gateway to Tartarus for over three thousand years. Now, we will protect our home as we always have-as the gods have commanded."

The Amazons raised their swords cheering Diana's resolve. Their cheers were short-lived as they all fell silent dropping their swords and shields to the floor. The League stood in horror while all the Amazons, including two of their own, fell to the floor unconscious.

A/N: Yes, I know this is very short and a cliffhanger. I'm sorry to leave you hanging, especially since I haven't posted in a long time. I reread the story. It needs some serious editing, and I plan to work on it. I should have the next post up by next week. Thanks for all the positive feedback. Hope you like the upcoming work.


	10. Hidden God

A/N: Here's the answer to why the Amazons fell down. This is another short piece, but it gives a big clue to where the story is headed. Hope you can figure out the mystery lady at the end.

**Hidden God**

Dick bent down careful not to touch Donna. He examined her body trying to see if there were any clues to why she and every other Amazon fell to the floor of the throne room unconscious. Cyborg stood to the other side of Donna. He was also trying to figure out what had happened, "Vitals are normal. She's perfectly fine except for whatever the hell knocked her out."

"Her and twelve hundred other Amazons," Dick glazed over the room. The members of the League scattered throughout the room checking on the fallen women.

"Whatever knocked them down has to have a hell of a lot of power," Cyborg commented as Dick nodded in agreement, "Maybe godlike power."

Superman had picked up Diana and laid her body down next to her sister. He addressed Dick and Cyborg, "I hear wailing coming from the west end of the palace in the tower. It sounds like babies screaming."

"Don't worry about them. We need to focus on what is happening on the ground here," Dick ordered moving the other members of the team to join them.

"If there are children up there," Superman began to protest.

"It is being handled by the best person available. Trust me. We need to focus our attention here," Dick insisted in a hushed voice, "We can talk about this after we brief the team."

"I scanned the palace and the outer alleys surrounding it. My ring can't detect threat around here. No unexplained presences either," Hal reported.

"Are those rings made with built-in god sensors?" Dick retorted.

"Hasn't failed me yet, kid?" Hal snickered.

"We should run a search of the mystical kind just to be sure," Cyborg added.

"On it," Zatanna lifted her arms and chanted incoherently. After a couple of words, she stopped and gasped. Her eyelids fell shut for a moment. Then, her beautiful bright eye color had been replaced with the haunting glow of stoic gray eyes. Words came from her lips in rapid succession.

The body of each Amazon hovered a couple feet above the floor. A luminous glow began to radiate first from Diana and Donna. It spread like wildfire until each Amazon glowed with a dim brilliance. As Zatanna finished her incantation, the tribe returned to floor as gently as a mother placing her baby down to sleep. Within a minute, every Amazon had regained consciousness and was rising from the floor.

Superman offered a hand to both sisters and helped them up. Once they were stable on their feet, he asked, "Are you two okay?"

"Yeah," Donna mumbled trying to comprehend what just happened, "I feel like myself again."

"What do you mean?" Dick asked alarmed.

"I feel . . . I don't know how to explain it," Donna fumbled.

"Restored," Diana interjected, "It is as if what we sacrificed has been given back to us."

"Explain," Dick insisted attempting to understand what they were saying.

"When Zatanna cast the spell to create the protection barrier, it felt as though a piece within had been given up. Yet, somehow I feel as I did before the spell," Diana explained.

"It was only right to restore your people after the proclamation of loyalty. The Amazons have done much for me. It is time they were rewarded for their unwavering faith," a deep feminine voice boomed from within the crowd.

The League turned to Zatanna. An owl was perched upon her forearm as she caressed the feathers of the bird's left wing. She turned and looked directly at Diana with haunting gray eyes that hid all the knowledge of Earth and beyond within them. She said, "It is good to see you again, my champion."


	11. Revelations

**Revelations of the Avatar**

Immediately, Diana and all the Amazons dropped to their knees lowering their heads in deference. Diana lifted her head slightly to respond, "My Lady Athena, we celebrate your return."

"I have not returned to my original self, Diana. My essence remains in an ethereal state here on Themyscira. Sadly, my presence has endangered you, my Amazons. Ares raids your shores to find me. If he succeeds, he can use what remains of me to create a new physical form for himself. You must stop him," Athena revealed why Ares plagued the Amazons relentless for years.

"We held Ares and his armies at our borders, my Lady," Diana assured the deceased goddess, "Scouting parties have tried to locate Lord Hades without success. Our oracles believe if Hades is restored to power that Ares must submit to his control. Could you assist our efforts in finding him?

Athena explained what happened to the wayward god of Hell, "Hades has been vanished from his realm. Ares tricked Hades into pleading his case before Zeus. The entrances to Tartarus have been pulled into this realm and sealed. Tartarus is locked. You must confront Ares and unlock the gates. When Hades returns, he will reclaim this place and right the misdeeds of my warmongering brother. I promise protection for the people on the isle. My protection is limited to the shores of Themyscira. May Hermes grant you a swift mission, my Amazons."

"We will not fail you," Diana pledged for all the Amazons.

"The goddesses are with you always," Athena gave a long solemn smile to the reverent Amazons. Athena extended Zatanna's arm that held her signature pet. The owl with the same haunting eyes as her patroness took off flying low over the heads of the soldiers and out into the eternal gloom of Hades. As the crowd watched the majestic bird fly away, Zatanna clasped for a second time that day. Diana swooped in a caught her body before it hit the stone floor.

"What happened?" Zatanna asked Diana with a weak smile.

"We finally got some answers," Diana responded returning her smile.

Diana pushed open the door to her living chambers. Turning around to shut the door, she rested her head against the door signing in exhaustion. The events of the day had taken their toll. All she could think of was curling up into bed with Bruce and falling asleep. As if he could hear her thoughts, his hands wrapped around her waist hugging her from behind.

"How did the meeting go?" he asked quietly.

"We learned a few things," she smiled turning around to hug him.

"Did you get any useful information from Athena?" he stated.

Diana felt her mouth gape open wide. It was impossible for him to know that she appeared. He never would leave the twins without some kind of protection. She murmured, "How can you know she visited us?"

Bruce smirked, "A giant owl has been perched over the twins for twenty minutes. It seemed like a far deduction."


End file.
